Brother Complex
by 69912052
Summary: A HaeHyuk abalfic. Submissive!Hyukjae. Dominant!Donghae.. Younger!Hae. Older!Hyuk.
1. Chapter 1

A HaeHyuk Abalfic.  
A-balness. B-oringness. C-acatness.  
full of GHEIness. prepare urself before read this suck fiction.

.

Karena Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah suatu kesatuan.  
Yang lain cuma numpang. :3  
merasa familiar dengan plot ini?  
MAKAN DULU SANA! ada mie sedap rasa cum Hyukjae tuh.

.

yakin mau baca?.

.  
Lets check it out..

.

.

Pagi ini aku melihat Ibu sedang memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam sebuah koper besar warna putih. Dengan masih menguap, aku menghampirinya. "Ibu mau kemana pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk kepalaku. Ibu tersenyum lembut. "Ibu harus ke Busan selama tiga hari , butik kita mengalami sebuah masalah disana."  
Aku mengangguk. "Jadi kali ini aku harus berdua lagi dengan Donghae dirumah?" lirihku. Ibu tertawa pelan. Dia mendengarnya rupanya. "Maaf ya Hyuk, tapi tolong jaga adikmu sekali lagi ya?"  
Aku hanya menyengir tak jelas. "Ibu ini bicara apa. Tentu saja aku akan menjaga Donghae. dia kan Adik kesayanganku, Bu.."  
Ibu tersenyum lagi lalu berdiri dan menyeret kopernya.  
"Baiklah. Ibu berangkat ok? titip salam untuk Adikmu yang masih mendengkur dikamarnya itu.."

.

Hyukjae meringis menatap Donghae yang tertelungkup disofa sehabis sepulang sekolah.  
"Karena hari ini Ibu pergi selama tiga hari..AYO KITA PESTA SEMALAM SUNTUK UNTUK MEMPERERAT TALI PERSAUDARAAN~ ! Yuhuuu~" Hyukjae berteriak sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi dua botol coca cola, tidak lupa dengan tubuh rampingnya yang menggeliut kekanan kekiri. Donghae membalikkan badannya sambil menguap bosan. "Kakak ini apa-apaan? sebenarnya kakak ini sudah usia berapa?" tanyanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Hyukjae cemberut. "Aku? aku baru saja 19 tahun!" ujar Hyukjae.  
Donghae tersenyum sinis. "Na-ah! kau sudah cukup besar untuk tidak menari ubur-ubur dari sore sampai malam!" dengus Donghae. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya sedih.  
"Ayolah Haeee~ kita sudah lama tidak melakukan ini.." bujuk Hyukjae sambil bergelayut ditangan kiri Donghae dan menggoyangkannya. Donghae mencibir lalu menghentakkan tangannya. "Berisik ah..aku mau tidur dulu.." Donghae berjalan cepat kekamarnya lalu menutup pintunya dengan kencang membuat Kakaknya terkejut. Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya dikasur asal-asalan. "Dasar kakak bodoh!"  
"Donghae.." lirih Hyukjae menatap pintu kamar Donghae murung. Namja berambut raven itu melangkah gontai keruang santai sambil menyeret boneka Nemo ekstra besar. Hyukjae duduk termenung menatap layar TV besar didepannya yang menyala.  
"Donghae itu..dia jadi dingin sejak ulang tahunnya yang ke 15 kemarin.." pikir Hyukjae. 'Sejak Ibu mengatakan kalau Donghae bukan adik kandungku..' batin Hyukjae menggigit boneka Nemo besar yang dulu jadi boneka kesayangan Donghae.

.

Hyukjae menaiki sepeda merah kesayangannya sambil bergumam mengikuti lantunan lagu yang terdengar dari headphone putihnya. Kaki jenjangnya yang terbuka karena ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut sibuk mengayuh sepeda. "Sudah lama aku tidak ke taman.." gumamnya sambil mempercepat laju sepedanya. Hyukjae masih bertengger diatas sepeda merah mengkilatnya sementara otaknya sibuk mengingat kenangannya dengan sang Adik di taman yang ada didepannya. "Dulu Donghae suka sekali dengan perosotan itu." ujar Hyukjae. Bibir plum merahnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Dia suka sekali kesini jika sedang sedih..biasanya aku akan menjemputnya dan menemaninya bermain.." tiba-tiba wajah Hyukjae terlihat murung.  
"Apa kita tidak bisa sedekat dulu lagi..Hae?"

.

"Donghae Oppaaaaa~"  
Hyukjae mendadak menghentikan laju sepedanya ketika ia mendengar beberapa perempuan berteriak memanggil nama Adiknya.  
Mahasiswa jurusan musik itu menoleh ke arah gerbang sebuah sekolah. "Ah benar juga, sekarang jam pulangnya anak Junior High School ya.." gumamnya. Mata onyx Hyukjae memperhatikan ketika Donghae dikelilingi banyak anak perempuan. 'Donghae itu populer ya..' batin Hyukjae.  
'Apa ia akan malu jika teman-temannya tahu jika ia punya Kakak sepertiku ya?' Hyukjae terkekeh dengan pemikirannya.  
"Ya sudahlah. sebaiknya tidak usah kupanggil saja.." Hyukjae kembali mengayuh sepedanya. "Ada baiknya aku ke supermarket sekarang~"

.

Hyukjae menatap gelisah jam dinding dirumahnya. Sudah jam 8 malam dan Donghae belum juga pulang. Makanan yang susah payah ia masak pun sudah dingin sekarang.  
Cklek.  
Hyukjae melotot tajam ke arah Donghae yang melenggang dengan santai duduk disofa sambil melempar tasnya.  
"Yah! kemana saja kau? Kakak kan sudah bilang, jika pulang terlambat.. hubungi kakak! pulang semalam ini tanpa memberi kabar..kau pikir Kakak tidak cemas,hah?" marah Hyukjae sambil bertolak pinggang. Donghae mendengus geli.  
"Apasih? Cerewet ah.." ujarnya cuek sambil membuka blazernya. Mata Hyukjae memicing tajam memandang leher Donghae. Grep. Donghae menatap kaget Kakaknya yang mencengkram kerah seragamnya. "A-apㅡ"  
"Apa ini? kakak menunggumu berjam-jam sementara kau melakukan hal yang dilarang diluar sana?" Hyukjae berteriak sambil menunjuk kissmark dileher Donghae. Donghae memberontak. "Berisik! ini cuma tanda biasa kok.." celetuknya sambil berbaring tertidur disofa. Hyukjae menggeram kesal. Dengan langkah bernafsu, Hyukjae melompat ke arah Donghae. "O-oi.. berat!" protes Donghae.  
Hyukjae tertawa sadis sambil mengikat tangan Donghae kebelakang, masih dengan posisi menindih Donghae.  
"Kakak! apa yang kakak lakukan sih?" Donghae memberontak.  
Hyukjae mengendus leher Donghae membuat Donghae berjengit. "K-kakakㅡ" Hyukjae mengabaikan Donghae dan menyingkap kerah seragam Donghae. "Kata temanku, tanda seperti ini akan hilang jika ditempel es batu!" Hyukjae mendekatkan segumpal (?) es batu ke leher Donghae.  
"O-oi.. dingin tahu! dasar kakak bodoh!" kesal Donghae sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Sementara Hyukjae yang kini berada diantara kedua kaki Donghae hanya merengut.  
"Aku tidak mau tahu! pokoknya tanda ini harus hilang!" Teriak Hyukjae sambil membuka seragam Donghae paksa.  
"Cerewet ! iniㅡ"  
Srek.  
Hyukjae menatap cengo pemandangan didepannya. Tubuh bagian atas Adiknya yang terekspose tampak begitu seksi.  
'A-apa..bagaimana bisa tubuhnya jadi seerotis ini? da-darimana ia mendapatkan perut sixpack itu?' batin Hyukjae terpana.

.

TBC or Delete~

Aneh ya? emang . mgkin itu ciri khasku~ kekekhew~  
minat lanjut?  
ah engga ya?


	2. Chapter 2

Hyukjae menatap cengo pemandangan didepannya. Tubuh bagian atas Adiknya yang terekspose tampak begitu seksi.  
'A-apa..bagaimana bisa tubuhnya jadi seerotis ini? da-darimana ia mendapatkan perut sixpack itu?' batin Hyukjae terpana. Donghae mengerang kesal. "Tanda ini kudapatkan saat putus dengan kekasihku..butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuatnya mengerti kalau hubungan kami itu hanya main-main.." ujar Donghae. Hyukjae masih menatap abs Donghae.  
'Uh..bagaimana caranya agar aku memiliki perut seksi seperti itu juga? Huwee..aku iri~' batinnya meratap. Donghae menatap Hyukjae sweatdrop. "O-oi! Kakak dengar tidak sih?" kesalnya. "A-ah? dengar kok! kau putus lagi?" Hyukjae cengengesan. "Kau ini.. murahan sekali sih Hae.." ujar Hyukjae menatap Adiknya. Donghae berdecak. "Bukan seperti itu. Sebenarnya.. yang kuinginkan itu cuma satu. Tapi karena tidak mungkin bisa kudapatkan, jadi terpaksa aku harus melihat yang lain!" ujarnya. Hyukjae tertawa kecil. "Mana mungkin.." cibir Hyukjae. "Kau kan selalu main-main.." ujarnya lagi.  
Donghae menatap Kakaknya tajam. Jelas sekali ia kesal.  
"Yang kuinginkan itu Kakak! AKU ITU SUKA SAMA KAKAK!"  
Hyukjae terperangah. Tatapan mata Donghae yang tajam seakan menembusnya. 'Ti-tidak mungkin.. tapi Donghae tidak pernah berekspresi seperti ini..'  
Hyukjae menatap sangsi wajah Donghae yang memerah.  
"A-apasih! Kau ini jangan bercanda ya Hae!" Hyukjae berniat berdiri ketika Donghae mengurungnya dengan kedua kakinya yang panjang. "Jangan lari!" teriak Donghae. Hyukjae menahan nafasnya ketika wajah tampan Adiknya begitu dekat dengannya apalagi dengan posisinya yang berada diantara kaki Adiknya. "Aku menyukai kakak sebagai seorang Pria.." lirih Donghae membuat wajah manis didepannya memerah.  
'Sedekat ini dengan Donghae..jadi..saat ini aku sedang mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Adikku ya?'  
'..tunggu..'  
"APAAAAAAA?"  
"Ck..lamban seperti biasanya.."  
"HEI AKU KAKAKMU TAHU! SOPANLAH SEDIKIT!"

. 

A HaeHyuk Abalfic.  
A-balness. B-oringness. C-acatness.  
Full Of GHEIness! Maybe Typo(s).  
and dont forget to prepare urself before read this suck fiction! 

.

.  
Hyukjae memakai hoodie kuningnya dengan cepat. Matanya menatap jam dinding gugup. "Baru jam 7 sih.." lirihnya.  
'Tapi lebih baik jalan duluan..aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Donghae..' batinnya dengan wajah yang memerah lagi. "Ah..Hooaam~ aku masih mengantuk.." celetuk seseorang.  
HIIIEEEEE.~ Hyukjae bergidik ngeri mendengar suara berat Donghae dibelakangnya. Dengan langkah seribu ia berjalan menuju pintu.  
"Aku duluan yaaa~"  
Grep. "Tunggu!" Donghae menahan kepala Hyukjae dengan cepat. 'Ti-tidak sopan! urh..' maki Hyukjae dalam hati.  
Donghae mendengus melihat ekspresi imut Hyukjae yang cemberut. "Sebelum pergi, pasang dasiku dulu.." perintahnya.  
"Eh? Aㅡah iya.." Hyukjae memasangkan dasi Donghae dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dipelipisnya.  
'Sikap Donghae sama seperti biasanya..' Hyukjae melirik-lirik takut wajah Donghae yang datar. 'Mungkin kemarin ia hanya bercanda..' Donghae mengangkat tangannya. Telapak tangannya yang lebar mengelus permukaan pipi Hyukjae yang halus. Matanya menatap sosok sang Kakak yang hanya setinggi bahunya itu. 'Manis sekali..' pikirnya sambil terus membelai pipi Hyukjae dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya membelai surai Hyukjae membuat sang empunya gelisah. "A-apaan sih! jangan mengelusku seperti itu,bodoh!" Hyukjae mendorong wajah Donghae panik.  
Tertawa kecil, Donghae menatap wajah merona Hyukjae.  
"Sekarang ini..aku tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaanku lagi pada Kakak kan?" ujarnya menyeringai.  
Hyukjae menatapnya tidak percaya. 'A..apa?'  
"Ka-kau itu Adikku tahu! Aku berangkat!" teriak Hyukjae sambil bergegas pergi menuju kampusnya, meninggalkan Donghae yang terkekeh geli. "Kakak..itu..kenapa bisa begitu imut?" lirihnya sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah.  
"Aku semakin tidak bisa menahannya.." 

.

.  
"Maaf ya Hyuk.. Ibu masih lelah sepulang dari busan." Ibu Hyukjae terduduk lesu disofa ruang santai sementara Hyukjae duduk dilantai sambil melipat selimut dan seprai.  
"Tidak apa-apa Bu~ soal rumah serahkan saja padaku!" cengir Hyukjae. Ibu Hyukjae tersenyum lelah dan mulai menutup matanya mengantuk. "Ah! biarkan aku membantumu Kak!" celetuk Donghae tiba-tiba dari arah dapur.  
"Eh? Tidak..tidak perlu Hae!" jawab Hyukjae panik.  
Donghae melengos sambil meraih selimut besar.  
"Ini hanya perlu dilipat kan?.." tanya Donghae.  
"I-iya.."  
Hyukjae memperhatikan Donghae yang berdiri didepannya.  
'Badannya kenapa bisa sebesar itu sih?' pikir Hyukjae bingung. 'Dia juga lebih tinggi dariku..menyebalkan..' batinnya mulai cemberut dan menyembulkan bibir bawahnya. Donghae melirik Hyukjae, kemudian menyeringai kecil.  
SRET. Donghae menutup tubuhnya dan sang Kakak dengan selimut sementara ia berlutut dan mulai mencium bibir menggairahkan milik Hyukjae yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Hyukjae terbelalak terkejut. 'I..ini..apa-apaan?'  
Donghae menjilat bibir atas Hyukjae lalu mengulum bibir bawah sang Kakak.  
Hyukjae baru saja akan mendorong Donghae ketika sang Adik melepas ciuman paksanya. Menyeringai, Donghae berujar.  
"Percuma saja jika Kakak menghindariku.."  
Donghae berdiri kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil bersiul seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu sementara sang Kakak masih shock. '..kenapa?'  
Hyukjae menatap sosok Ibunya yang tertidur pulas di sofa.  
'Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini?.."  
'Donghae itu Adikku kan?' Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar.

.

TBC or Delete? 

Well.. ini emg terinspirasi dari komik sih. Lol. Lupa judulnya apa krn itu bukan komik punyaku.

#malahcurhat

Aku ga bisa nulis panjang. Ini repost dari akun fbku.

Alurnya cepet bgt yah? Well.. karena ciri-ciri komik gtu kan?

Berantakan? Aku banget :3

Maaf ya belum bisa bales review kalian aku kerja gada libur dan dari pagi sampe jam 8 malem. #curhatpart2

Thanks banget buat ripiunya..

Masih berkenan review?

Ga maksa kok~ karna aku jg silent reader pada awalnya~ #orz

Yg terakhir..

INI HAEHYUUUUUUUUK. Bcz i'm Hyukjae!bottom believer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyukjae baru saja akan mendorong Donghae ketika sang Adik melepas ciuman paksanya. Menyeringai, Donghae berujar.

"Percuma saja jika Kakak menghindariku.."

Donghae berdiri kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil bersiul seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu sementara sang Kakak masih shock. '..kenapa?'

Hyukjae menatap sosok Ibunya yang tertidur pulas di sofa.

'Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini?.."

'Donghae itu Adikku kan?' Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar.

A HaeHyuk Abalfic.

Abalness. Boringness. Cacatness.

Maybe typo(s). full of Gheiness and semi incest.

Prepare urself before read this suck fiction.

Hyukjae menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. Suara ketukan dipintunya mengusik tidur cantiknya. Ah tidak, tidur tampannya. Hyukjae sangat membenci kata cantik jika itu dilontarkan untuknya. Dengan malas dan sempoyongan Hyukjae turun dari kasurnya. Mata onyxnya melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pemuda bersurai raven yang kini acak-acakan itu mengucek matanya imut lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. "Donghae?" Hyukjae terkejut mendapati Donghae berdiri didepan pintunya dengan pakaian santainya yang entah kenapa tetap membuatnya terlihat keren.

"Ada apa malam-malam ke kamarku Hae?" Hyukjae bertanya gugup sambil sesekali menggosok matanya. Hell. ini masih jam dua malam dan dia masih mengantuk.

Donghae berdeham lalu tersenyum dan melangkah masuk.

"Berani juga Kakak mengijinkan aku masuk kamarmu.." ujarnya. Hyukjae menggaruk belakang lehernya gugup sambil melirik-lirik kekasurnya. "Ngomong apasih? Kamu itu kan Adikku.." cicitnya. Donghae menatap Hyukjae sinis.

"Begitu ya.."

BRAK.

"Gyaaaa!"

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya gugup mendapati posisinya sekarang. "Ha-Hae.."

Donghae menyeringai sinis menatap sang Kakak yang berada dibawah tindihannya. "Kalau aku melakukan ini, apa Kakak tetap berfikir aku adalah Adikmu , huh?"

Donghae menyurukkan kepalanya kearah leher Hyukjae.

Mengendus aroma strawberry yang keluar kemudian menjilat leher itu perlahan sementara Hyukjae melotot kaget.

"H-hei! Donghae! apa yang kau lakukan!" jerit Hyukjae ketika Donghae menyesap kulit lehernya bahkan mengulumnya.

"Donghae! aku adukan pada Ibu loh!" ancam Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya menatap Hyukjae sendu.

"Kalau ketahuan, aku akan diusir dari rumah.." lirihnya.

Hyukjae termenung menatap ekspresi wajah Adiknya.

'Mungkin..mungkin Donghae hanya kesepian..' pikirnya.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae, berniat menggapai bibir cherry merah milik sang Kakak.

"Seharusnya Ibu memang tidak usah memberitahumu dulu ya.." gumam Hyukjae menghentikan niat Donghae.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

"Padahal aku sangat senang ketika tahu bahwa perasaanku ini tidak salah! Kakak tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku menahan perasaan ini.. padahal Kakak adalah orang terdekatku tapi aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak memelukmu karena aku takut aku akan lupa diri dan membuat Kakak membenciku!" Donghae berujar membuat Hyukjae tertegun sedih.

"Aku..benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Melihat Kakak dihadapanku membuatku selalu ingin menyentuhmu..siapa yang butuh keluarga kandung, yang aku inginkan hanya Kakak !" Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya membuat Hyukjae langsung bangun dari posisinya dan terduduk.

"Maaf mengganggumu Kak, tidurlah lagi. Selamat malam.." Hyukjae menatap sedih punggung Donghae yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

'Selama ini dia tersiksa menahan perasaannya sedangkan aku sebagai Kakaknya tidak mengetahuinya?' Hyukjae membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika dadanya terasa sesak. 'Aku melukainya..'

"Tapi aku juga suka...Donghae.."

Hyukjae mencengkeram seprai bergambar strawberry cakenya erat. "Tapi..bisakah aku..bisakah aku dengan Donghae?"

Klontang.

Hyukjae sontak menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya.

Turun dari kasurnya, kaki jenjang putihnya melangkah mendekati jendela. Hyukjae terkejut melihat sosok Donghae yang tengah membuka gerbang rumahnya. 'Dia mau pergi kemana?' Hyukjae segera menyambar jaketnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya masih dengan piama tidurnya.

'Bagaimana jika Donghae memutuskan pergi dan tidak kembali lagi?'

Hyukjae berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari gerbang rumahnya mengejar sosok Donghae yang hilang ditelan kegelapan malam. "Donghae..jangan pergi, hiks.."

Donghae mendongak menatap langit gelap bertabur bintang diatasnya. Menghela nafas perlahan, Donghae menggigit bibirnya. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'

Donghae mengeratkan jaketkan ketika angin malam semakin berhembus kencang menerpanya. Suasana taman penuh kenangan ini membuat Donghae tersenyum. "Kakak.." gumamnya.

"Donghae!" teriak seseorang.

Donghae menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut mendapati Hyukjae berdiri diseberang sana menenteng sebuah jaket sementara ia hanya mengenakan piama tipisnya.

"Kakak? apa yang Kakak lakukan disini?" tanya Donghae ketika Hyukjae berjalan kearahnya. "Aku pikir kau ..akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali! Kenapa kau pergi malam-malam seperti ini bodoh! kau membuatku takut Hae!" Hyukjae berteriak didepan Donghae. Suara teriakannya membelah keheningan malam.

"Kenapa kau takut aku meninggalkanmu? aku itu hanya Adik angkatmu.."

"BODOH! ITU KARENA AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU!" jerit Hyukjae. Donghae terperangah terkejut. "A-apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah blank sementara pemuda yang lebih tua didepannya memerah dengan imutnya.

Hyukjae menggosok hidungnya yang memerah.

"Aku pikir aku jugaㅡ"

"Sebagai apa?" potong Donghae. Hyukjae memasang ekspresi bingungnya yang cute. "Kakak menyukaiku sebagai apa? seorang Adik atau seorang Pria?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Hyukjae memerah padam. Pemuda manis berusia 19 tahun itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Cium aku dulu..kalau kau mau tahu jawabannya.." lirihnya. Bola mata Donghae nyaris keluar karena terkejut mendengar kalimat sang Kakak. Sedetik kemudian Donghae menarik pinggang Hyukjae lalu menyambar bibir merah Hyukjae. Donghae tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya ketika rasa manis bibir Hyukjae terus menggodanya. Murid tingkat akhir sebuah sekolah menengah pertama itupun menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae membuat pemiliknya mendesah. Hyukjae membuka mulutnya saat Donghae meremas pinggangnya membuat sang Adik menyusupkan lidahnya, mencuri dan menyesap semua rasa manis dari seorang Lee Hyukjae. Tangan Donghae yang besar merayap kebawah meremas bokong Hyukjae.

"Urhm..ahngh.."

Donghae melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Hyukjae hanya untuk mengalihkannya ke telinga kecil Hyukjae. Bibir tipis Donghae mengulum daun telinga Hyukjae yang memerah.

"Manis sekali.." desahnya ditelinga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae bergidik. "D-diam bodㅡ"

Donghae mencium Hyukjae lagi. Kali ini lebih kasar dan liar.

Hyukjae nyaris jatuh jika saja Donghae tidak menariknya lebih erat. Donghae menekan tubuh Hyukjae kearahnya hingga tidak ada jarak antara dirinya dan Hyukjae . Bibirnya bergerak liar memagut bibir Hyukjae yang makin memerah.

"Angh..H-Hhae..hh.." Hyukjae berusaha mendorong dan menghindar dari ciuman Donghae karena ia kehabisan nafas tapi Donghae tidak juga melepasnya.

Donghae menyusupkan tangannya kedalam baju piama sang Kakak. Merayap dan mengelus punggung halus Hyukjae. Hyukjae hampir pingsan dibuatnya. Beruntung, Donghae beralih kelehernya membuat Hyukjae sesegera mungkin mengais oksigen. "Hh..ahh.."

Hyukjae berteriak kaget ketika Donghae menggigit lehernya.

Donghae menjilati rahang Hyukjae lalu sudut bibir Hyukjae dan berusaha menggapai bibir Hyukjae lagi saat Hyukjae dengan segenap tenaganya mendorongnya hingga ia jatuh terduduk.

"Hhah.. hh.. DASAR GILA! hhah..hh..kau mau membunuhku hh..?" teriak Hyukjae menatap bengis Donghae yang terbengong-bengong. Hyukjae mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. "Donghae bodoh..gila..mesum..pervert..kurang ajar.. tinggi..tampan..seksi aaarrrgh!" gerutu Hyukjae sambil memukuli Donghae. Donghae terkekeh lalu menangkap kedua tangan Hyukjae. "Hei..itu bukan salahku Kak, Kakak yang terlalu memabukkan..sudah kubilang kan, kalau melihatmu..aku selalu tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku.." ujarnya sambil menarik Hyukjae hingga Hyukjae terjatuh kepelukannya yang masih terduduk. "Sekarang..apa jawabanmu? Kau menyukaiku sebagai apa?" tanya Donghae menciumi pucuk kepala Hyukjae. Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya membuat hidungnya dan hidung Donghae bertemu. Nafas mereka berhembus bersahutan.

"Sebagai pria atau sebagai Adik?"

"Dua-duanya.." ujar Hyukjae membuat Donghae menggeram.

"Heh..mana bisa seperti itu!" kesal Donghae mendelik.

Hyukjae melengos menghindari wajah Donghae yang semakin mendekat. "Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai pria juga sebagai Adikku..apa kau tidak ingin Kakak menjadi kekasihmu,huh?" ancam Hyukjae kemudian balas mendelik kearah Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum. "Serakah.." ujarnya sambil mengecup pelipis Hyukjae. "Mulai sekarang Kakak milikku.." ujar Donghae memeluk Hyukjae erat. Hyukjae memerah.

"Besok kita akan mulai berkencan sepuasnya..sisanya lain kali saja.."

Hyukjae mengernyit bingung lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang berada didada Donghae. "Sisanya itu apa?" tanya Hyukjae bingung. Wajahnya yang memerah manis semakin imut dengan ekspresi bingungnya . Donghae memerah menelan ludahnya gugup ketika menunduk dan menatap wajah Kakaknya. "Sisanya itu adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan yang akan kita lakukan berdua~" jawab Donghae nyengir.

"Apa itu?"

"Hm..rahasia~"

"Ayolah..aku penasaran! beritahu aku cluenya Hae!"

"Okey. Kita berdua. di kamar."

"Main game?"

"Bukan.."

"Nonton dvd?"

"Bukan.."

"Lalu apaaaa~" Hyukjae merengek dengan suaranya yang seksi membuat Donghae kecil terbangun.

'Heee..lututku itu seperti mengenai sesuatu yang keras dan menonjol..' batin Hyukjae.

"Kau sangat penasaran,hm?"

"Ya! beritahu aku Haeee.."

"...Sex.."

"..."

"Kegiatan menyenangkan yang akan kita lakukan berdua dikamar adalah Auch..Yah! Sakit Hyukkie..Aww.."

"BERISIK! DASAR MESUM..KUBUNUH KAU!" /

"Sakit Hyukkie..aww.."

"PANGGIL AKU KAKAAAAK!"

.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hae..bagaimana jika ibu mengetahui hal ini?"

"Ya biarkan saja. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

"Bagus kepalamu! Ish..biar bagaimanapun kita tetaplah saudara bodoh.."

"Aku pikir..Ibu tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk orang lain. Jika itu aku, aku yakin Ibu akan lebih mudah melepaskanmu.."

"Tch.. mana mungkin. Kau kan hanya anak kecil.."

"Ya! Aku sudah besar! kau mau bukti,hah?"

"Apa? selain tubuhmu yang raksasa itu tingkah lakumu masihlah seorang bocah.."

"Lee Hyukjae jika kau masih menganggapku seorang bocah akan kubuat kau mengandung anakku!"

"A-apa? Hei! dasar vulgar!"

"Khukhukhu .. lelaki didepanmu yang kau bilang anak kecil ini bisa membuat anak kecil loh.."

"Yah! bicara apa kau mmph.."

FIN

Gaje kan?


End file.
